I Doubt I Can Live A Day Without You
by 1lifeisbechloe
Summary: Summary: Anna and Brittany have just started living together. Will they make their relationship work in between their busy lives? Characters: Anna Kendrick / Brittany Snow - Sendrick
1. Full boxes and lack of clothing

Anna walks into the new apartment. She sighs as her first sight is all the boxes stacked up to the roof. With all the interviews going on, the two girls haven't even had time to start unpacking. She drops her bag on the floor and continues her way to the kitchen where she finds a much better view.

She sneaks up to the tall girl who's wearing nothing more than a shirt, softly singing along to the radio while cooking.

"Hey you" she whispers in Brittany's ear as she wraps her arms around the girl. "Dinner smells good."

Brittany turns around and places her lips on Anna's with a smile. "Hey, I was wondering when you'd get home."

The brunette sits down on the single chair round the kitchen table and runs her hands through her hair. "Home" she says with a grin. "That sounds good."

 _They had been discussing living together basically since the day Brittany broke up with Tyler. At that time, they were just friends, but Anna knew she couldn't move in with the girl as just friends, not with all the feelings she had. Being the awkward human that she is, admitting how she felt was never an option. So about two months ago, she got herself just enough drunk to remember the event and walked over to Brittany's place, kissed her straight out as she opened the door, and then turned to walk away. She didn't get quite far as Brittany caught up to the small girl and spun her around. The look in the blonde's face is something Anna will never forget, it's like there were galaxies in her blue eyes. Though it was obvious why Brittany had stopped her, Anna still hesitated. Staring into those beautiful eyes, it's like she was looking for something, anything, that would tell her this was not really happening. Anything, that would give her away. Anything, to tell her that Brittany was not really in love with her. But all she found in those eyes was love and nothing at all to feed her anxiety. Brittany led her back to the house, into her bedroom and words weren't spoken until the next morning, when Anna was woken by a simple "You know, you didn't have to get drunk just to let me know you're in love with me."_

"Oh, still no air conditioning, so.." Brittany says while moving her hands over her body, as it explains her lack of clothing.

"Oh, I'm not complaining. At all." Anna grins.

Brittany smiles and continues serving the food. "How was your day, babe?"

"It wasn't bad?" she brings out almost as if it were a question. "I don't know, I don't like interviews without you."

Brittany places the two plates on the table and Anna immediately attacks the food. "Well, we all know you couldn't keep your hands off of me if we'd do interviews together." The blonde leans down on the kitchen table while watching Anna stuff her mouth like she always would after a long day. "That's why we agreed we wouldn't do that this time, right?"

"Hey!" is all Anna can bring out with a full mouth. "I could so keep my hands off of you."

Brittany giggles as she places herself sideways on Anna's lap. "No you couldn't, everyone would know we're dating." Brittany says as she starts her own plate.

Anna licks her fingers clean and grabs the blonde's face before kissing her hard. Brittany is the one to break up the kiss and looks at her with that judgy-face. "Okay, maybe I wouldn't be able to not kiss you every two seconds, but it's only because you're so damn gorgeous." The two girls share a laugh as they continue their dinner.

"We really need to buy an extra chair." The smaller girl brings out.

"Why? I'm pretty comfy."

"No, you're getting too fat. My legs can't take it anymore." Anna smiles.

"You're so rude." Brittany pouts, but Anna pecks her cheek and lets her know it's obviously a joke. "We should really start unpacking tonight, the living room is not even a room right now."

"No, please not tonight. I really wanna just crawl in bed and watch movies with you." The tiny brunette says with a cute pout.

"Babe! You can't just get out of doing everything by being cute."

"We'll do it tomorrow, okay? Together." Anna brings out firm, but she can't hide that little smile that always gives her away to Brittany. And by the look on Brittany's face, she knows it just did again.

"You're full of crap." Brittany smiles before crashing her lips onto the other girl's. Without separating their lips, the blonde gets her body off of Anna's and places herself now straddling the smaller girl.

They stay like that for a while on that unstable chair. Playful kisses turn into tongue fights and before Brittany knows it, Anna had picked her up and placed her on the kitchen table, with herself between Brit's legs. They stare into each other's eyes for a second, looks full of lust, and Anna can't help it wonder how she ever got so lucky to be right here, with the girl of her dreams. But she has no time to think any further about it, as Brittany grabs her by her neck with one hand and pushes the two plates off the kitchen table with the other. The sound of the plates hitting the kitchen floor is awful, but it's quickly overwhelmed by the two girls laughing.

"You know you could've just asked me to put them in the sink." Anna smirks at the girl who has now laid down on the table, her legs around the smaller girl's waist.

"No, no time. We'll buy new ones." Brittany brings out before grabbing Anna by the shirt and pulling her body onto hers, quickly connecting their lips as if she couldn't go another second without it.

"Aggressive, Snow." Anna brings out while catching her breath, as Brittany moves onto her neck and before the brunette knows it, her shirt is on the ground and she's looking at Britt who has the biggest grin on her face.

"What?!" Anna says unknowingly why the girl would stop working her neck just to stare at her with that creepy smile.

"I love you, fucker."

"I love you too, dumbass." Anna replied with a smile before crashing their lips together again.


	2. Smell of coffee and marks of love

**Hi guys! Chapter one had been out a while on my Tumblr, that's why Chapter Two is now followed so quickly. The next chapter will take a bit longer, but thanks for all the nice comments! It's much appreciated!**

Anna is the first to wake up the next morning. She finds Brittany on the other side of the bed, looking cute as ever. Anna gets the hair out of the blonde's face and kisses her forehead gently; she doesn't wanna wake her up, so she moves her body slowly out of the bed. She walks towards the kitchen and is startled by the sight of the mess they made yesterday. Anna forgot how Brittany had thrown those half-full plates on the ground and how they walked all through it as they made their way over to the kitchen cabinets when they were done at the table. Anna rubs one hand over half her face, covering her mouth as if anyone's around to see her satisfied smile. Her thoughts wonder off to last night while she makes two coffee, to how beautiful Chloe looked underneath her moving body, how good it felt when she moaned Anna's name, her nails leaving marks on her back, and the shared smile they had afterwards, only to begin again. Anna takes the two cups and walks back to the bedroom. From what she can see, Brittany is still asleep, although it's hard to tell cause the girl likes to bury her face completely in the pillow. She places the cups on some boxes next to the bed and crawls back next to her love.

"Hmm, I smell coffee." A voice muffled by the pillow brings out.

Anna just smiles and watches the girl turn around to face her. Her hair is a mess, but somehow still looks great. She has a big grin on her face, sparkles in her eyes and Anna can feel her body temperature rising. She places one hand on Brittany's hip, the other she brings up to her face and pulls her in for a kiss.

"So last night was fun." The blonde smiles.

"Was it? I don't know, I've had better." Anna brings out, biting the inside of her mouth to not laugh.

"Shut up." Brittany giggles as she pushes the smaller girl back.

Anna moves her body back with the same speed and the two girls just smile at each other. "Better with you I meant." Anna brings out.

"I also know that is a lie, because last night you were all like ' _oh, this is the best sex ever, oh, harder_ '" Brittany says laughingly as she mocks Anna's voice.

"I'm pretty sure I did not say that. And my voice does not sound like that!" She grabs Brittany's face with two hands and places her lips on hers. "I really have to get ready now." Anna says before jumping out bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Do you really have to go?" Brittany pouts.

"It's my last interview of the press tour, babe. After that, we'll have all the time in the world. Well, except for, you know, the movies we're gonna start making." Anna almost yells back to the other room, as she's unsure if her voice is louder than the tap she's just turned on. "But at least we're living together now, you know. That's better. 'Cause then at least I know I'm coming home to you every night. If you're not out partying with your other girlfriends, that is." Anna doesn't hear anything, but she's almost sure she's made the taller girl smile right now.

"God no, I already have my hands full on you."

Those words leave a smile on Anna's face for the rest of her shower.

* * *

"So you still up for giving me a ride to the airport?" Anna says as she steps out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around her body. She watches the blonde's eyes linger on her before she speaks.

"Of course." Brittany says with a grin, and then turns her eyes back on the laptop screen she has in front of her.

"What are you doing there?" Anna asks while pacing the room looking for her hairdryer.

"Oh, I'm just looking at plane tickets." Brittany doesn't look up from the screen but she can feel Anna giving her one of those 'explain more' looks. "Because I thought maybe I could come with you. Since it's your last one, and then after that we can do something fun."

"Oh-kay." Anna grins while nodding her head. "You do know it was only yesterday you told me the reason we didn't do interviews together this time is because I couldn't keep my hands off of you?"

"Yeah, but I won't do the interview with you! It's basically just dropping you off and picking you up so we have more time together." Brittany says the last part a little bit in a whisper, because she doesn't want Anna to know she's actually scared. Scared that after this week, their busy lives will continue again and their honeymoon period is over. Scared they won't have time for each other anymore.

"Alright, you better hurry then. Plane's leaving in three hours." Anna brings out as she watches the other girl still with her head down. She walks over to the bed and sits down on her knees, facing the blonde, as she awkwardly tries to hold on to her towel that is not really cooperating with her body's movements. "Babe. Nothing is gonna change. We are going to be fine." She brings out firm.

"How can things stay the same? You're gonna be doing two movies starting next week." Brittany feels her eyes start to water and it makes her feel stupid. She puts her hands over her face and tries to control her breathing.

Anna grabs Brittany's two hands and places them, together with her own, on her lap. "Hey. We're gonna be fine. You know how I know that? Because I love you. And we'll talk all day long. And I'll call you in between takes and during takes and you're gonna be like 'for God's sake Kendrick, you told me you missed me ten minutes ago, stop calling me!' and I'll laugh and you'll hang up and-" Anna stops there because her plan has worked. The blonde is smiling again. There's still tears rolling out of her eyes, but at least she's smiling. The brunette places her two hands on the back of Brittany's neck and sits up straight, kissing the tears away on the girl's cheek. And when they're all gone, she pecks her lips. In between kisses, Brittany tells her she loves her and Anna can only smile, thinking about how lucky she is to have her.


	3. Big cars and sweet songs

**Hi guys! Thank you all for reading, first off! Second, the song in this chapter is based on the interview she did with Peter Travers. I just really liked the song she did and, to me, it screamed Sendrick so. I had to! But, obviously, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Brittany has decided to just wait in the car while Anna did her interview. It made sense; the drive back to the hotel is almost 45 minutes. Brittany would've been able to stay for five minutes and then having to leave again to pick Anna up. Besides, the blonde likes the car and she likes her peace. She parked in a garage that's right across the building her girlfriend entered about an hour ago. Brittany brought one of her books to finish, as she never did have time to read.

Brittany is twenty more pages in when the door flings open and she watches the little girl struggle with getting herself in the passenger seat.

"Damn you, Snow! Couldn't you have rented a normal sized car?!"

Brittany just giggles at the sight until Anna had made her way into the truck. "I'm sorry babe, I swear I didn't do it on purpose." Brittany says truthfully.

"I don't believe you." Anna smirks.

"I swear!" Brittany laughs while hitting Anna's arm with her fist. "I just like trucks."

"Mm-hmm." Anna nods while pushing herself out of the chair and sits down on her knees, bringing her face close to the girl next to her. "Sure." She says before pressing her lips on Brittany's cheek. "You like big things so you can laugh at how small I am."

Brittany laughs and grabs Anna's face with two hands, slowly bringing her in for a kiss. "You're not that small." Brittany smirks after their lips have separated.

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't even get into this damn car!" Anna jokes as she pushes herself back into her seat and puts her seatbelt on.

Brittany follows her lead and then starts the car, heading for the exit of the parking lot. "So how did your interview go? You were done fast."

"Yeah it was smaller than I expected, but it was fine. I got to sing a song. Again." Anna says annoyed.

"Sounds fun." The girl sounds sarcastic, but she's being sincere. "What song did they make you sing?" Brittany put her hand on Anna's leg and Anna had in return put her hand over hers.

"No, it wasn't like that. I could choose a song myself. It was a very "on the spot" kind of interview. It was nice." Anna replies.

"Really? What song did you sing?" Brittany asks curious. She knows Anna's got a huge set of playlists in that tiny head of hers. She surprises Brittany every time with what song she's got on.

"I'm not telling you." Anna says firm.

"What do you mean, you're not telling me? Is it one of our songs?"

"What? We have songs?" Anna brings out with a laugh. "What does that mean? Like songs we sang together? Or like corny love songs, cause it's definitely not that."

Sometimes Brittany feels like she's just laughing the entire time she's with Anna. Her cheeks always hurt after a day spent together. "No! Our songs! Songs that remind us of each other."

"Ohh." Anna slowly brings out nodding. "Then yeah." Anna can't help it but smile. She loves to tease the blonde.

"Tell me! What song?!" But Brittany can tell by the look on Anna's face she's not gonna spill it. So she untangles her hand from Anna's and starts to tickle her stomach. "Tell me!"

"Okay, okay, okay, stop!" Anna brings out in between laughter, and Brittany eventually stops. "God, Snow." Anna pants while fixing her shirt. "I'll tell you, okay? No, I'll even sing it for you. Because you asked so nicely."

Brittany just smiles proudly at what she'd achieved. "Please." She adds the hand gesture to make it even more obvious she's in control.

"Thank you." The brunette says sarcastically. She clears her throat and then starts to sing.

" _You gotta move it slowly, take and eat my body like it's holy.  
_ _I've been waiting for you for the whole week, I've been waiting for you, you're my Sunday candy_."

Brittany had occasionally turned her eyes away from the road to give Anna this 'are-you-serious?' look. When Anna had finished the song, Brittany didn't say anything, she just kept giving her that look.

Anna can't take it when the blonde just looks at her. "What? It's a sweet song."

"It's not a sweet song! Did you actually sing that in your interview?"

"Yes." Anna replies shyly. "I didn't say it was about you, though! Obviously." She quickly explained. When she sees Brittany starts to soften up again, she goes for the opportunity. "But, it is about you." Anna untangles herself from the seat belt and sits down on her knees again, her face inches away from Brittany's. "That's my song whenever we haven't seen each other in a while. Like now." She whispers that last part in Brittany's ear and bites down her lobe.

Brittany puts her hand on the back of Anna's head so she keeps in place. "What are you talking about, this is our third day in a row together!." She giggles.

Anna's moved her mouth from the girl's ear to her neck. "Is it? Hmm, haven't noticed." She moans.

"Shut up!" Brittany giggles. She turns her head sideways to meet Anna's gaze. "You're so weird." She says before closing the gap between their lips. It's quick as Brittany needs to focus on traffic.

"No, more, more." Anna pouts while bringing her face closer to the girl.

Brittany moves her face slightly and pecks Anna's lips a few times, keeping her eyes on the road. When the smaller girl's finally had enough and decides to let Brittany drive, she pushes herself back into her side of the car. She puts on her shades and throws her legs over Brittany's. "That's better."

"Anna, I can't drive like this!"


	4. Hands under water, thoughts at tomorrow

**First off guys, I'm sorry about the delay on this. I was so caught up on my other fic, and with work and college, it got a little crazy. But I have no intention of dropping this story, I just needed some inspiration. I hope you like this chapter! Let me know please! I'll try and update soon!**

* * *

Anna wakes up in the hotel's king size bed with Brittany pressed against her, the blonde's face buried in Anna's neck. Anna reaches over to where she had put her phone last night. 8:33 am. And Anna was awake, don't even ask why. She quickly goes through her messages and answers only to one of them before locking her phone and laying it back down on the cabinet.  
Anna moves her body closer to her girlfriend's and presses her forehead against Britt's. A few minutes go by and Anna is still fascinated by Brittany's close face. Occasionally she'll run her hand through the blonde's hair and kiss her nose softly, trying not to wake the girl, but she looked sound asleep. _Looked_.

"Are you done staring at me, weirdo?"

Anna, after all these years, is still not used to how sexy Brittany's voice sounds in the morning. "I wasn't staring." Anna lies and her giggles give her away.

"Hmm-mm." Brittany yawns. "Did you make me coffee yet?" She wasn't implying for Anna to go get her coffee; she just wanted to know if she should get up herself.

"Well, I was gonna. But then I remembered we're in a hotel. And, you know, breakfast, including coffee, is down stairs." Anna replies and she can't help but laugh at the groans Brittany makes. "Hey, you wanted to surround yourself with the average folks. I was gonna ask, no, _demand_ , the staff to come set us a table up right here and make us breakfast. Because we're famous and all."

Brittany pokes her side and makes an attempt to get out of the bed, but Anna won't let her. She pulls her back close to her and wraps her arms around her neck.

"How about we get breakfast somewhere else and head down to the beach? I've heard the weather is gonna be nice today and I know a quiet place."

Brittany looks up to her in surprise. "Really?" She doubts if Anna is serious, as she'd probably rather stay in bed here all day, but she decides not to await her answer. "Okay, let's go then!" The blonde jumps out of Anna's grip and out of the bed.

"Well.. I didn't mean right now. I thought we could stay in bed until like noon." Anna sighs as she gets up herself. "But if you wanna be one of those people who eat breakfast in the morning, that's fine." She jokes and earns a grin from her love across the room.

"I'm gonna grab a quick shower first." Brittany says while gathering her bathroom necessities.

"You're gonna shower before going to the beach?"

"Yeah, I'll shower after as well." Britt grins and kisses Anna on the cheek as she makes her way over to the bathroom. "You sure you don't wanna join me?" She asks with her back against the door that's leading to the shower.

"I don't know if I'm sure about that yet." Anna replies while walking over to her girlfriend. She pins her against the door, which Brittany was kind of waiting for, and Anna scams her body from top to bottom a few times, running her tongue down her bottom lip and biting down on it before looking Brittany in the eyes.

"Well, how can I convince you?" Brittany asks with her sexy voice; she knows how to play the girl in front of her. Brittany hangs her arms loosely around Anna's neck and lets out a playful smile.

"You could start with giving me a damn kiss." Anna picks the taller girl up, who wraps herself around Anna's body, and a high pitched scream coming from Brittany's mouth is heard before the bathroom door gets thrown shut.

* * *

An hour and a half later the two girls sit in the truck again; Brittany had asked Anna if she needed help getting in this time, but Anna told her she got it. ( It still took her a minute. )

With their Starbucks order and some sandwiches, they arrived at the place Anna told her about. It wasn't a real beach, but it was beautiful. They had driven about fifteen minutes through only woods to get to this place. There was a big lake and technically, yes there was sand surrounding that, but a beach? No, you couldn't call it that.

But the girls were excited, because the sun was shining and it was nice and quiet. They saw some people on the other side of the lake, but their side was almost completely empty.

"Damn, we should've brought Billy along. He would've loved this place." Anna loved Brittany's little dog and she knows he would have so much fun running around here.

"Yeah he would have, but I'm sure he's having a good time at my parents as well." Brittany says while sitting down on the blankets they brought along. "I miss him though." Brittany says with a pout.

"Me too, but when we get back, we're gonna pick him up first thing and he's gonna officially live with us." Anna sits down next to her girlfriend and shares the sandwiches between them.

"Ooh, you ready to meet my parents?" The blonde says while playfully moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Shut up, I've met your parents before." Anna pushes the girl and the giggle she gets in responds is probably one of the best things Anna's ears have ever heard.

"No, I mean _meet_ them." Brittany emphasizes the word 'meet' while nodding her head and throwing Anna a wink.

"Fuck, I'm screwed." Anna realizes, her eyes widening. "I mean, it was funny watching your dad make fun of your boyfriends until they eventually fled the house, but.. Now that's gonna be me."

Brittany just smiles as she finishes her coffee. She gets up and drags Anna up behind her. Brittany starts taking off Anna's clothes and pretends to listen when she rambles on about how she's not gonna get Billy with her, and how they should leave the dog and move to Thailand. Britt occasionally gives her an understanding nod until both Anna's clothes and hers are lying in the sand. The blonde backs up towards the water, never breaking eye contact with the oblivious girl in front of her. Brittany must be at least twelve feet out of Anna's reach when the girl finally realizes what's happening. She laughs as she watches Anna look at the ground to where Brittany threw her clothes and then, finally, she watches Anna make her way over to her.

* * *

Brittany's legs are just in when Anna collapses their bodies together and they both fall head first into the water. They playfully fight it off with spitting water at each other and Brittany pushing Anna's head under water.

"You wanna go for a swim?" Anna asks when they're done. She already starts swimming to deeper water when she feels Brittany climbing onto her back.

"I'll just catch a ride." The blonde smiles while wrapping her arms around Anna's neck, her front completely connected to Anna's back and her face besides the smaller girl's, making it easy for her to place kisses on her cheek and neck.

* * *

An hour later and they're still in the water. Anna was never really one to spend a large amount of time in the water, but with Brittany Snow swimming around her, talking to her about little things, not to mention how much easier it is to share touches under water, Anna had no intention of getting out of the lake.

Right now, Brittany was going on and on about this new TV show she heard about and how they should watch it together. But Anna was way more fascinated by the way Brittany's body moved in the water. The girl has her hands on both Brittany's thighs and every now and then when the blonde drifts a little away from her, she pulls her back towards her.

"You're not really listening, are you?"

Anna just replies with a smile and pulls Brittany towards her once again. Brittany wraps her legs around Anna's body and places her hands on either side of the girl's face. "What are you thinking of, babe?"

"Just thinking about how the next months are gonna be." Anna sighs. She didn't wanna be apart from Brittany, especially after this trip. She can't imagine not seeing her girlfriend's face every day.

"We'll be fine. We'll both be pretty close to our house, so we don't have to go months without seeing each other, you know." Brittany tries to cheer her up. "And we're lucky to live in such modern days where we have things called phones, so I can hear and see your ugly face whenever I want."

"Shut up, get off me!" Anna tries to push the girl away from her, but Brittany locks herself on Anna's body and she presses her lips on hers. She deepens the kiss and before Anna knows it, she's got Brittany's tongue dancing around in her mouth. They part moments later, both with smiles on their faces.

"At least we're having a good last day." Anna says.

"How about you stop thinking about later and start thinking of right now."

"Right now?" Anna asks. "Well.. Right now, I have the prettiest girl in front of me, we're at this amazing place." Anna moves her hands from the girl's hips, where they've stayed for quite some time, to around her neck. "We're happy and together, and I think that, right now, I'm the happiest person alive."

Brittany had started blushing halfway through Anna's sentence and to hide her face, she dropped herself into the water and Anna could now only see her eyes above it. Anna thought of how cute it was that Brittany was hiding her blushing from her. Not realizing that's not really what Brittany was doing, until she sees Brittany coming up again with a mouth full of water.

"Don't you dare, Snow!" Anna brings out, but she hadn't even finished her sentence or she could feel the water hitting her face. "Really?" She asks the person in front of her who's looking as cute as ever. "I was being romantic, damn it!" Anna yells before chasing Brittany who's making her way out of the water.


	5. Missin Billy and reservations at Bennies

**Hi guys! So I was planning to make a quick jump to Anna leaving and how they'd deal with being apart, but then this chapter happened and I wrote more than I wanted to xd Next chapter will be about Anna meeting Britt's parents for the first time since they're a couple and she'll leave for work at the end of the chapter probably. Then we'll see how Britt and Anna deal with the distance. Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas, they're very welcome! You can always message me on Tumblr: lifeisbechloe. Thanks for reading everyone! Xxx**

* * *

Anna can barely feel her legs anymore, that's how long they've been standing in line waiting to board the plane. And, with what feels like a twenty pound bag that Brittany brought, Anna's mood is not lightening. She had asked her girlfriend half an hour ago if she stuffed her cabin luggage with rocks to fuck with her, to which Brittany answered she could carry her own bags, but Anna wouldn't let her. _Of course_.

A few minutes later they show their boarding passes and get stuck in another line with people heading into the plane.

"Ugh, this is the worst." Anna sighs while dropping the bags once again, only to have to pick them up when the crowd moves forward one inch.

"Relax please, babe. We'll be home on time." Brittany puts a hand on the smaller girl's back to calm her down. She knows Anna gets stressed when it comes to being on time for work, and she has to be in Hawaii early tomorrow.

"I know we'll be on time, but we've just wasted five of our last hours in this goddamn airport." Anna says annoyed. She didn't like to waste time doing nothing, and nothing was what they were doing.

Brittany watches her girlfriend put the bags down once again and decides to rest her arms around Anna's neck.

"Britt, what are you doing? There's people here." Anna nervously checks around the people around them through her shades, but no one's even looking at them.

"I don't care." Brittany just smiles. "Tomorrow you'll be gone for at least three months, I'm gonna hold you if I want to hold you." Brittany runs her hand through Anna's hair who had instinctively put her hands on Brittany's hips.

"Fine." Anna grins. "But if I see this in the papers tomorrow, I'm putting it on you, Snow." Anna says before closing the gap between them, pulling her girlfriend closer to her body using the hands that rested on the blonde's hips. Somewhere in between kisses, Brittany took off Anna's glasses. The girl never did like it when Anna was wearing accessories on her face that could get in the way while making out.

"Excuse me, ladies?"

The woman's voice breaks the two girls up like water on a fire. Anna awkwardly wipes the lip gloss stains Brittany has left on her lips, as if the woman didn't just caught them kissing a second ago.

"Hi!" Brittany brings out enthusiastic as if she knows the girl, but Anna knows this is how she greets everyone.

"Hi! I'm just here to let everyone know the plane will not be leaving for another hour, but we are gonna start with letting people into the aircraft, where everyone will be getting free meals to make up for any inconveniences." The woman says strict but with sweet smiles.

"Great, thank you so much." Brittany replies while the woman makes her way to the people behind them.

"Yeah, thanks for keeping us here five hours longer than we planned." Anna says sarcastically while picking up the two bags once again and following the crowd into the plane.

"You're cute when you're grumpy." Brittany laughs.

* * *

The two girls finally make their way into the plane and find their seats in the business class section. Anna, reluctantly, takes a seat while Brittany takes care of the bags. The brunette tried to fight it, but the truth is, she probably couldn't even reach the cabinets, let alone get the heavy bags in there. And, even though Brittany wasn't much taller than her, she could reach it and she had stronger arms. Anna learned that almost every day during playful fights.

"I'm gonna call my parents to ask if they can come pick us up from the airport, okay?" Brittany says while taking her seat and dialing the number already on her phone.

"No, no, no, no, no." Anna grabs the phone out of the blonde's hand and stops the call. "Why.. Why would you.. Why?!"

"Because it takes too long for us to take a cab home and drive to their house. It'll be fine, they can bring Billy and we can all go out for dinner." Brittany took the phone back and dials again.

"What? Dinner? No, let's not make any irrational de-" Anna gets cut off by a ' _hey mom_ ' coming from Brittany's mouth. ' _Well shit'_ , Anna whispers.

"No mom, she's right here. Okay, hold on." Brittany hits a button and Anna knows all too well what this means.

"Hey Mrs. Snow, how are you?" Anna says while throwing Brittany a look.

"I'm good dear, how was the trip?" Brittany's mother's asks through the speaker phone.

Anna decides to let Brittany answer, thinking she would just tell her things were fine, not a detailed version of everything that happened. Sometimes Anna forgets Brittany and her mother are like best friends when they talk. Don't get me wrong; Anna and her mom are great as well. She calls her at least once every two weeks, and it's fine. They're good and she loves her mom. They're just not that close that Anna tells her everything about her days. Her mom knows she went away for a few days, and when they're home tonight, she'll let her know she's back again.

"Of course, we'd love that, honey. What time do you girls land?"

"Let's see, it's two right now. We won't go off until another hour, so I think we should be at LAX around five thirty." Brittany answers her mom. "I'm sure we could be at Bennies around seven if me and Anna hurry."

"That would be great, we'll bring Billy and I'll make sure your dad makes reservations. Does Anna know Bennies?"

"I have no idea what it is." Anna laughs.

"No, it'll be her first." Brittany gives Anna's hand a squeeze.

"Oh, you're gonna love it there, Anna!" Her mom says laughingly. "Oh and honey, is that guy you once dated still working there? That would be nice, what was his name, Alex?"

Anna lifts her eyebrows and smiles at the sight of Brittany turning red.

"I don't know mom, I don't talk to him anymore, that was like ten years ago." She laughs nervous. "Look, I'll call you when we've landed, okay? Be sure to pack Billy's food along."

They all say their goodbyes to one another and Brittany can't hang up fast enough. She tries to ignore Anna's eyes that burn on the side of her face.

"They don't know?!" Anna laughs out loud. "You haven't told them we were dating. This is nervous laughter by the way, I'm terrified of your dad. He's gonna kill me, well I've had a good run, haven't I?" Anna rambles on without catching her breath.

"Okay, I tried to tell them, really! I told them about us moving in together and.. I thought they understood!"

"They would've understood if you told them you were moving in with your girlfriend. We've been dating for, what? Almost three months now?" Anna presses her sweaty hands together. Just thinking about seeing Brittany's dad in a few hours and telling him she's fucking his daughter.. Anna thinks she's gonna pass out.

"You're right, I should've been more specific." Brittany throws her head back with her hands covering her eyes, letting out an awful groan.

"It's alright." Anna sighs, burying her head in the taller girl's neck. "We'll just tell them tonight."

"Together?" Brittany asks.

"Oh, fuck no, I'm taking a cab home." Anna laughs. They share a few minutes of nice silence until the girl remembers something. "Wait, who's Alex? And why do you eat at his restaurant? Should I be worried?"

Brittany puts her legs over Anna's and looks at her with a grin. "Maybe you should be."

Anna raises her eyebrows at that comment. "Oh really?" She says in shock, making Brittany laugh who's now moving her hands at her, trying to explain. "No, no, no, it's cool. I know my place."

"Babe! It was a high school thing and, it lasted like ten seconds!" Brittany laughs.

"Well he owns a restaurant so, I see why you picked him over me. No, I understand." Anna replies distant, trying not to smile and lose character.

"He doesn't own it, he just works there. I was there like a year ago with my parents and I didn't even recognize him. My mom did, apparently she's friends with his mom or something." The blonde explains.

"Well this is gonna be fun. Your dad hates everyone you date and your mom has been trying to set you up with your high school sweetheart for over a year. That's great. Yeah, tonight will work out so well."

Brittany sits up again, her legs stay rested on Anna's, her face only inches away while she places both hands on either side of her girlfriend's face. "Hey, I love you, so they'll love you, too. Okay?"

"Alright." Anna whispers before quickly pecking her girlfriend's lips. "Aren't you glad I upgraded to business class?"

"Why?" Brittany asks with her sweet and usual smile.

"Because, we can't do this-" Anna pushes the blonde on her back and crawls on top off her. "-in Economy."

"I'm pretty sure we can't do that here, either." Brittany winks while holding a grip on Anna's shirt.

Anna looks around her in doubt. "There's not that many people here. If you can just contain your screaming, I'm sure we'll be fine." She smiles deviously while running her index finger from Brittany's neck to down her chest.


	6. Adult conversations and kid's play

**Hey guys! Thanks for being nice as always, hope you like this chapter as well, let me know ;D**

* * *

It's almost six thirty and the couple is walking with their luggage towards the exit door, where Brittany's parents are waiting for them. They've been walking hand in hand from the moment they got out of the plane, but now that Anna can see the door to the outside, she gets nervous and untangles her hand from Brittany's.

"Hey." Brittany stops her, because, of course, she knows why Anna did that. "They'll be fine with it, babe. My dad's not even that bad."

"Not bad? I've seen him making grown men cry!" Anna's hands start shaking now, which she thinks is stupid. She doesn't actually fear the two people waiting outside; she knows they will probably be supportive. She's known both Brittany's parents for years now, ever since the start of their friendship. And especially with John, Brittany's dad, she has a good bond. Whenever they're together, it's one big fest of jokes and Anna thinks of him as a second dad. She has always felt super comfortable around him, but right now? Knowing she's gonna have to tell him she's dating his daughter? Yeah, she's anything but comfortable. She knows John is just being protective of his girl. Back in the day when he would scare Brittany's, at the time, boyfriends off, he and Anna would always share laughs afterwards and joke about how the guy was definitely not good enough for his daughter. Anna saw that, too, though. It wasn't like her dad was paranoid. Brittany did have a habit of choosing bad guys. She just hopes John won't see her as another one of those.

"You wanna take a minute, babe?" Brittany notices Anna breathing speeding up and she understands she's nervous.

"No, I'm good. What, uh, how are we gonna do this?" Anna knows she can't just wing this whole thing.

"Alright, how about we just walk out there, we don't say anything yet, and when we make it to the restaurant, we'll just tell them we're together. Easy as that." Brittany says in an attempt to relax her girlfriend.

"Alright, cool." Anna was just grateful they weren't gonna spill it right away. "Okay, let's go." The brunette nods as she takes a big breath.

The couple continues making their way towards the exit like the rest of the crowd. They haven't even stepped outside yet or the two hear Brittany's dad yelling. They go over and greet the pair with hugs, and Anna gets Billy up from the ground and cuddles with the little dog until Brittany takes him from her.

"Hey, I'm still your mommy!" Brittany says offended the dog went to Anna instead of to her.

John walks over to Anna and they share a hug. "Kendrick." He nods. "How's it hanging?"

"Not so good John, but I'll fix my bra in the car, thanks for asking.

The man lets out an exaggerated laugh and throws his arm around the small girl while walking towards the car, both carrying some bags. And it makes Anna feel a certain kind of safety.

* * *

The ride towards the restaurant the old couple and Brittany talk about the days they were gone and their upcoming jobs. All the while, Anna keeps quiet except for an occasional laugh or sarcastic remark. She's nervous and she wishes she didn't have to do this. She'd rather spend her last night in with Brittany and the dog. Her girlfriend must have noticed her absence in the conversation, because she's now holding her hand. Anna knows it's Brittany's meaning to calm her down, but she just gets more nervous, because John keeps looking in the rear view mirror when he's talking, and although Anna's mind knows there's no way the man could see their joined hands, her heart does not seem to understand that and keeps racing. She's glad, in a way, that they finally arrive at the restaurant, so she could get some fresh air.

"How about you go in already?" Anna says as they all approach the restaurant. She just needs a little time to calm herself down and go over the plan again. Sit down. Order. Half way through dinner, they tell them. So if Anna has to flee the building, and possibly the country, at least she has something in her stomach.

Brittany throws her a concerned look and her parents are looking at her as well.

"It's nothing, I just have to make a quick phone call. I was supposed to do that yesterday, so." Anna lies.

"It's alright, you two go find our table. We'll be right in." John says to his daughter and wife and they do as he says.

From this point on, it's all going in slow motion in Anna's head as she watches Brittany and her mom entering the building and John approaching her. She thinks she's even seeing spots and, _yeah_ , she's definitely seeing spots. The whole world is turning and it feels like she might pass out.

"So how's my daughter in bed?"

Anna knows her ears are betraying her right now, but her heart still stopped beating. "What?!" The brunette almost yells.

"I said, what's going on? You're so out of it tonight, I know something is wrong."

Anna breathes out in relieve and even lets out a small chuckle. "Thank God." She almost laughs.

"I'm serious, Anna."

The man has laid down a hand on Anna's shoulder and suddenly the world's no longer spinning and Anna can see straight again. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I know something's wrong, Anna. You're like a daughter to me, I can tell when something is bothering you just like I can with Brittany." John explains, not letting his eyes leave Anna's.

Anna now finally understands where Brittany got those big, blue, soul searching eyes from. Her dad is doing the exact same thing to her Britt always does when she needs Anna to tell her something. _What is up with the Snow's and their eyes_ , Anna thinks. It's like they look right through her, and as vulnerable as she feels, she still can't find the words to confess to the man.

"Anna, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" He rests his other hand now too on Anna's other shoulder.

Again, the man does exactly what Brittany would do. And she decides to just get it over with.

"Me and Britt are dating." She bluntly lays out there, her eyes widening as if she's surprised by her own words. She searches the man's face, looking for any kind of emotion, but Anna couldn't find one. That, of course, made her nervous. "We're a couple.. We're.. Together." She goes on. As if she's making it any better.

"You're telling me you two are .. _dating_?" John asks without showing any kind of emotion.

"Yes." Anna feels like a puppy. Or maybe more like a deer in the car's headlights. She can't even say anything else. Just _yes_.

The man starts nodding and a huge smile appears on his face. "Jesus Christ, I thought you were gonna tell me you were dying, Kendrick."

Anna laughs along, but that's all, her eyes still fixated at the man in front of her, eyebrows up as if she's expecting a completely different reaction from him next, preparing herself for at least a yell or a scream yet to come.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Kendrick. For heaven's sake." John, who's still laughing, has now wrapped his one arm around the girl as he walks them both into the restaurant.

Anna thinks to herself that this is what shock must feel like. Real shock. Like, if the man hadn't dragged her along, she wouldn't have been able to move.

"So, dating, huh? Wow, how about that.. Well, I guess the signs have always been there, haven't they?" John smiles as he kisses Anna on top of her head.

* * *

The rest of the evening, it's all they talk about. John did get mad though. Mad the couple didn't tell them sooner. But other than that, he was thrilled. The man couldn't stop talking about how Anna was now finally _really_ his other daughter, and how she had to call him dad from now on. And Brittany's mom was totally fine with it, too. She basically held Anna's hand for the entire night. Guess that's where Brittany gets her affectionate side of.

So, the night turned out great. And, of course, when Anna and Brittany got home, Anna had to listen to Britt making fun of her being nervous earlier.

"Okay, that's enough, Snow." Anna smiles after Brittany's latest imitation of her.

"You were so cute, babe. I'm telling you." Brittany giggles as she gets a bucket of ice cream out the freezer and the whipped cream from the fridge, and places herself next to her girlfriend on the couch, who's going through the channels on the TV fast.

"Billy boo-boo, where are you?" Anna yells and the dog instantly jumps up on the couch and places himself on Anna's lap. "There you are, you crazy dog. I've missed you so much, yes I have!" Anna mumbles while kissing the dog all over, who releases himself out Anna's grip moments later and leaves the room. Anna pouts. "He doesn't love me."

Brittany giggles while handing over the spoon she's used to eat the ice cream.

"Why do you always do that?" Anna says annoyed, but takes the spoon anyway. "Why don't you just grab two spoons?" Anna mumbles through the bite of ice she's just taken. "I know this must amaze you, but I don't need your spit in my mouth every second of the day."

"Are you sure about that?" Brittany teases the girl next to her with a wink and a smile, before moving in and instantly pressing her tongue in Anna's mouth.

Anna pushes her away just as quick. "Dude, I have ice cream in my mouth!" She says wiping her face.

"I know." Brittany winks as she takes the spoon back.

"You know, I had a great night." Anna says while observing her girlfriend.

"Hmm?" Brittany asks with a mouth full.

"Yeah, it was good. It sucks I have to leave tonight." Anna says neutral. She's sad about it, yes. But they've both known this day was coming and Anna has accepted it.

"I know, babe. We still have a few hours, what do you wanna do?"

Anna reaches over to the table to grab the whipped cream Brittany had put there minutes ago. "Well, I am in a good mood." Anna says as she shakes the can. "Because I have a beautiful girlfriend. Her parents know about us, most our friends do, too. And that makes me really happy."

Brittany just smiles deviously as she knows exactly what Anna is doing.

"You know what would make me even happier?" Anna holds the can whipped cream over her mouth and tries her best to look sexy as she swallows the mouthful, lifting her eye brows at the girl next to her.

"What would that be?" Brittany's already slowly laying herself down on the couch with her eyes focused on Anna, unconsciously running her tongue down her bottom lip as she watches her girlfriend crawl on top of her.

"Well, there's no fun in telling you!" Anna laughs as her face reaches Brittany's, knees on either side of the blonde's torso. "I'll show you." She says in her seductive voice as she easily takes off Brittany's shirt. Anna takes a second to admire the girl's body once again. "You know, it's not fair you basically got a six pack and you don't even work out or eat healthy." Anna laughs. "Like, we eat fast food at least twice a week."

"Shut up!" Brittany giggles. "We don't." She blushes because Anna's still looking at her body, and it's not necessarily making her uneasy, but it would be a lot better if Anna at least took her shirt off, too. She could easily rip it off, but she's learned that whenever Anna takes the lead in these kind of things, it's best to just let her. It's worth it in the end. "It's not even a six pack, okay."

Anna shakes the can once again with a wink before spraying the whipped cream on the girl's body, following Brittany's abdominal muscles and the V-lines that disappear into the girl's shorts. "It's a six pack now." Anna laughs satisfied at the painting she's made on the girl.

Brittany tried her best to lie still as the girl put the cold cream on her body; she could've really ruined the moment by childishly rolling around in laughter, although both girl know how ticklish Brittany is.

Anna moves her eyebrows quickly up and down, as if she's asking for permission, and Brittany responds by pushing Anna's shoulder back with her foot. She earns a grin from the girl, who pushes back a little using her upper body, but Brittany easily wins the fight as she's stretched out her entire leg with Anna on the other side of it. She throws Anna a playful smile and slowly lets her foot fall down next to the girl's body.

A second later, Anna's on top of Brittany, her hands on the girl's thighs and the tips of her fingers slipped into Brittany's shorts, as she removes the melting whipped cream from her girlfriend's body using her tongue.

It's obvious now to Brittany that the smaller girl had put too much on her, 'cause her cheeks are covered in cream, and Brittany can't control her laughter. The girl just looks too cute.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Anna says with a face full of cream, inches away from Brittany's face. She's brought her body up and her knees are once again on either side of the blonde's body, which makes it easy for Anna to do what she has in mind.

"Please, no." Brittany begs, because she knows the look in Anna's eyes far too well. But it's too late, Brittany already feels Anna pressing her face against hers and there's kisses everywhere, but Brittany can only scream and laugh.

Anna stops for a second to admire the view she's got and takes a seat on Brittany's lap. "You look so beautiful." Anna chuckles, trying to contain further laughter. She brushes the blonde's arm with two fingers and intertwines their hands eventually, while getting the can of whipped cream with her other hand. "So beautiful." She says as she watches Brittany's face change as her big, blue eyes follow the can in Anna's hand. She hears her pleads, but ignores them as she goes in to empty the can on both their bodies.

In between the pushing cream into each other's faces, they share kisses and Anna checks the time real quick when Brittany's busy wiping the cream out of her eyes, but she still has a few hours before she has to leave, so she goes in to attack again.


	7. First day alone and first little lies

**Hey you guys, shoutout to all the new readers and people who left reviews, thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter as well, let me know what you think of it! Already working on the next, but work is crazy so it might take a while. No worries, I def will update ;)**

* * *

Brittany looks at the clock; 9:13 am. It's been over six hours since Brittany got back to an empty house from dropping Anna off at the airport, which means she could expect an 'I have arrived'-text any moment now. Which couldn't come fast enough, because Brittany feels her eyes tiring. She can never sleep when Anna's in a plane; not because she has this big fear of airplanes, but she just needs to know where the girl is and that she is alright, for her to be able to close her eyes and fall asleep.

Brittany startles awake at 9:21. This is how it's been going for the last two hours. She'd stare at the TV screen until her eyelids won the fight for a few minutes. The girl checks her phone that she had laid on her chest earlier, so she didn't have to check it every few seconds; she would feel the vibration, even if she'd fall asleep. But there's still nothing.

* * *

"Alright. This is me." Anna sighs as she watches the line of people, which is not nearly long enough. She'll be through in no time. "Thanks for driving me." Anna says turning back to Brittany, unsure how to do this whole goodbye thing.

Brittany reaches over to hold Anna's hand, but makes sure there's some distance between them; there's always paparazzi at airports and both girls know that.

"Have a safe flight. Text me when you've landed."

Anna thought Brittany would make this a lot more emotional, and she's kind of bumped she isn't. Because she's not good at starting these kind of conversations, and she just wants to let her girlfriend know they'll be okay. But maybe she already knows that.

"Yeah, I will." Anna says, looking at the row behind her and then quickly back at Britt. She smiles awkwardly at the ground before letting go of Brittany's hand. "Bye." She laughs as she backs up towards the line for customs, hiding her face in her two hands.

Brittany can only smile at the awkwardness that is Anna Kendrick. She waves one last time and decides to leave. She doesn't wanna make all of this emotional. They knew from the beginning that this came with the package. And besides that, they've not even been dating for that long. And Anna is only gonna be gone for three months, tops. So no, there was no need to make this dramatic with long hugs, kisses and stares until the girl is out of sight. No, there was absolutely no need for. But it sure would be nice.

Brittany decides to turn around to see from a distance if Anna's already gone, but instead she's met with her girlfriend's body pressed against her, their lips crashing together.

Anna is the one who has to pull away. Yes, she _has_ to, because that ten feet run and, well, maybe also that kiss, has gotten her out of breath.

"I thought we had our goodbye kiss in the car?" Brittany smiles while running her hand through Anna's hair.

"Yeah, we did. This is just our 'I love you'- kiss." Anna smirks. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. Now go! Before you miss your flight." Brittany chuckles at the sight of Anna running back to where she'd obviously dropped her bags and then back to the line. Brittany shows her that she's getting her phone out, and Anna grabs hers instantly because she knows what she's doing.

Brittany watches Anna answer the phone and doesn't give her a chance to open with a sarcastic comment. "I love you, too." The blonde smirks and hangs up right after that. She's watching her girlfriend, who is watching her, and even though there's a dozen people walking through them, they keep their eyes locked on each other.

* * *

Brittany wakes up to the sound of her phone buzzing. She quickly goes through the sheets, because, of course, she's been twitching and turning. She finds it eventually at the end of the bed and first thing she sees is Anna's name. She quickly checks the time before picking up. 9:48.

"Heeey!" Brittany says enthusiastic, trying to hide her sleepy voice.

"Please tell me I didn't wake you up just when you'd fallen asleep."

"No, I wasn't asleep." Brittany lies and she starts laughing as soon as she hears Anna smiling through the phone. If that's even possible. "Okay, I was, but it's fine. How was your flight?"

"Liar." Anna laughs. "Oh it was fine, although it got me thinking about how much better plane rides are with you next to me."

"Missing me already there, Kendrick?" Brittany laughs.

"No." Anna scoffs. "Of course not, are you kidding, I'm glad to be away from you. I'm actually meeting my real girlfriend here. Yeah, she's Hawaiian. Totally hot."

"Yeah, you should get back to her then. Don't wanna keep her waiting." Brittany plays along.

"Yeah, no, totally getting back to her right now." Anna tries her best not to laugh.

"Okay, have fun."

"Yeah, I will." Anna says serious. "Bye, I love you." She breaks her act.

"I love you, too. Idiot." Brittany laughs and with that the phone call has ended.

Brittany decides to get up and make some coffee. She'd probably get a few hours of sleep later when watching TV, which is fine, because she doesn't have to be anywhere today. And she doesn't start work in three days, so she has plenty of time for herself.

* * *

After her coffee and breakfast, she decides to start with unpacking all the boxes instead of wasting her day with TV shows. She starts with the ones in their bedroom, as that's the room that is at least a little bit finished. Brittany just grabs the first box she sees, which is one of her own; clothes. Of course. She decides to divide their closet space equally, even though she has much more clothes than Anna.

Two hours later and the closet is filled with both their clothing. Anna's side looks organized and is more empty than full, whereas Brittany's side is completely stocked and can't fit another piece in. Still, she's proud of herself. The closet looks great and she's cleared most of the boxes that were in the bedroom. Now there's just a few left with paintings they want to hang in the room, some lamps and some personal stuff. Brittany decides to get everything already out of the boxes so their bedroom would be the first room of the house that wouldn't have a single box in them. She places the paintings against a cabinet on the floor (they first have to drill some holes in the walls before they'd be able to hang them), lamps on the desks and the personal stuff in drawers. Satisfied with how the room looks, Brittany walks into the living room to get herself a soda and maybe some snacks, but she's stopped when the home phone rings. Brittany jumps over the couch and bumps through some boxes to answer it, wondering who could already have their number.

"Hello, this is Britt." The blonde brings out happy as always.

"Snow, dude!" It was the voice that belonged to Brittany's ex-roommate Kelley. "What the fuck!"

"Kell, those aren't sentences." Brittany laughs, ignoring the obvious concern in her friend's voice.

"Brittany, this is no time for jokes! I'm being serious here. Did you see the pictures?" The girl asks suddenly careful.

"What pictures?" Brittany asks confused.

"That's what I thought! I knew you'd tell me if you two were going public." Kelley almost yells.

"Kell, what are you talking about?"

"There's pictures of you and Anna. Online. It's kind of .. Graphic." The girl hesitates.

"Pictures? You mean like, us walking or just being together?"

"Yeah, pictures where you're together. And MAKING OUT!"

Brittany knew what she meant when she said 'graphic', but the beep in her ear she's got now from Kelley's scream is proof that this is really happening. "No." She whispers.

"Yeah, pictures are bad quality, definitely not paparazzi, but you can see it's you guys kissing at an airport."

"Noooo!" Brittany breathes out heavily when she hears it's at an airport. That has to be when they were flying back to LAX and stood in line for so long. It has to be, because there were so many people around them and someone must've taken a picture with their phone or something. "Shit, shit, shit!" Brittany says while pacing the room. She remembers Anna specifically telling her that if she saw their moment in the papers, she'd blame it on her. _Oh, she's screwed_.

"Britt, it's not that bad, okay. I know Anna didn't want everyone to know, but maybe it's better like this."

"Anna." Brittany whispers. "Shit, I gotta call Anna." She realizes. "Kell, I gotta go, I'll call you right back, okay?"

She hangs up after that and paces the room. After a few minutes, she decides to check out the pictures first. A quick Google search and there it is. Brittany opens the link and an immediate smile comes onto her face. There's two pictures of them. But not the ones Brittany expected, no. These pictures were taken less than twelve hours ago, when Anna came running up to her to kiss her before leaving for Hawaii. The pictures sure are low quality, but anyone can see it's them. The first is them kissing, they both got smiles on their faces and Brittany gets caught up in how good Anna's hair looks in the picture. Then there's the second. It's approximately taken about half a second after Anna separated her lips from Brittany's , because Brittany's eyes are still closed in the picture. But Brittany can now see what she didn't see there. _Anna_. She's smiling brightly and there's something in her eyes that Brittany can't really place. She's never seen Anna like that, she looks.. _Vulnerable_. But in a way that's only for her. Like she just laid her heart in Brittany's hands and trusting her not to crush it; that kind of vulnerability.

It's been about five minutes since Brittany found the pictures online, and she's still staring at her girlfriend's face in the second one. It's not until she feels her eyes water, she closes the tab and wipes her face, telling herself it's a stupid thing to get emotional over.

Still wondering whether to call Anna or not, Brittany chooses a cup of coffee for now. She decides a text message will be better for now; she doesn't wanna bother her girlfriend on her first day away from her. That's as clingy as can get.

 **Brittany (12:36 p.m.):** Hey babe, how's your first day? Text me when you can talk.

She puts her phone down with a sigh and attempts to head down to the bathroom to take a shower, but the buzzing of her phone on the table stops her.

 **Anna (12:37 p.m.):** Hey you ;) Things are great, I'll call you within the hour, that alright?

Brittany's happy Anna texted her back so quick, but she didn't mean to worry her. To be frank, what was really wrong? It were just two pictures of them. They probably haven't even been seen by that many people and it'll all blow over in a blink, Brittany figures.

 **Brittany (12:39 p.m.):** You can just call me after work, babe. I just wanna hear your voice ;). Miss you!

And after that it's decided. Anna doesn't have to know.


	8. Love on canvas

**Hi guys! Hope you're gonna like this next chapter, let me know as always! Next update will take a bit, because I'm gonna have a crazy week at work. Feel free to message me on Tumblr to check if I know when I'll be updating ;) Tumblr = lifeisbechloe**

* * *

"Hi, I'd like to get two pictures printed on canvas." Brittany says when she approaches the young girl behind the counter.

"Sure." The young lady brings out while chewing her gum excessively. "I'll just need the pictures."

"Yeah, of course, they're on here." Brittany smiles politely while handing the girl her flash drive.

"You sure you wanna do this, Snow?" Kelley asks judging, as the employee walks down to the back.

"Yes, I love those pictures, I don't care that we didn't take them ourselves. And I think Anna will really like it." Brittany just smiles back at her best friend, ignoring her cranky bits.

"You honestly think that? You haven't even told her about the pictures!"

"Well, no. But she doesn't have to know right now, she's busy." Brittany gets another judging look thrown her way. "She is! And she's always late to everything, she didn't even know what the Gangnam Style dance was until the hype was over, it'll be fine."

"If you say so, Britt." Kelley gives up as she sees the young lady walking back and she knows there's no way to change the stubborn Brittany's mind.

"Hey, I'm assuming you know these pictures are, like, really bad quality wise?" The girl asks Brittany, still nonchalantly chewing her gum.

"Yes, I know." Brittany smiles.

"Alright, you want me to do something about that or do you wanna keep them like that?"

"You can change that?!" Brittany says star struck. She can't imagine how much better these pictures would be if the quality was even a little better.

The girl just sighs as she plugs the flash drive into her laptop and begins to work. "Yeah. How about this?" The girl turns her screen towards the two girls, not even looking at them.

To be honest, Kelley thought the girl was quite rude, but Brittany's happiness over the new pictures caused her not to say a thing and let it go. This time.

"They look great." Kelley agrees, because they do. The girl managed to blur out the people in the back and that really brought out Anna and Brittany's bodies. She probably did a few other things, but Kelley only laid eyes upon the pictures for a few seconds, before the rude girl disappeared into the back with the laptop.

"I'm glad you got to come with, Kell."

"Of course, are you kidding? Now that your other half is out, I can have you all to myself again." Kelley playfully pushes Brittany's shoulder.

"Speaking of the devil.." Brittany smiles while watching her phone. "Could you..?" Brittany hints towards the lady as she backs up towards the exit door.

"Are you serious?!" Kelley says insulted. She did not feel like making conversation with the rude employee.

"I love you!" Brittany yells at her before walking through the door and answering the phone. "Hello?" She asks with a smile, as if she doesn't already know who it is.

"Hey you!" Anna's voice echoes through the phone.

"Hey, isn't it like super early for you?" Brittany checks her watch: 10:08 p.m. That mean it's just past eight for Anna.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore. Thought I'd check up on you, what are you doing?"

"I'm just.. Ehm, in the mall with Kelley." It wasn't technically a lie, and that was enough for Brittany. Besides, it's a surprise, so she has to keep it from her love.

"This early? Okay, weirdo." Anna giggles.

"Shut up!" Brittany laughs along. "So how is it there? What did you do last night?"

"Oh, the usual 'kidnap-Anna-to-a-bar' thing happened. Obviously." Anna scoffs sarcastically. "But it was fun, I missed you though, what's going on there? How's my Billy-boo-boo?"

"He's good." Brittany laughs at the nickname her girlfriend gave her dog, which changes almost every month. At one point, she thinks she even heard Anna call him a Boobie. "I miss you too, babe."

"I was talking to Jake, he said in about three weeks I'll have some days off. So, I mean, you don't know your work schedule of course, but I was thinking I could just come home for a few days. And even if you do have work, I can just pick up Billy from your parents and watch him for a bit."

"Yes, that'd be great! Really, in three weeks? I didn't think you'd have time off that soon already." Brittany says surprised and enthusiastic at the same time. She hears the door open behind her and sees it's Kelley holding up the canvas painting, asking for Brittany's approval. She nods with a smile, because it looks great, and Kelley disappears back into the store. "Yeah, I don't know yet, but I'm sure we can make it work. It's only a thirty minute drive for me from here to work."

"Yeah, so that would be great right? That's better than three months!" Anna laughs in relieve.

"You know it's only been your second day there, babe?" Brittany laughs. She never thought Anna would be like this, because work always comes first to the girl. And Brittany would never want to do anything to inconvenience that. She loved her for being such a hard worker.

"I know, so what?! Is there a rule that says I have to be away from my girlfriend for more than two days to miss her?"

"I guess not." Brittany says blushing over the fact that Anna called her 'her girlfriend'. She's still not used to that. And she hopes she never will get used to it.

"Okay, well, Aubrey has been hinting at me for the last five minutes that we gotta go, so I better go now." The girl awkwardly laughs through the phone.

"Okay, yeah, of course!" Brittany was so lost in the conversation, she almost forgot Anna had work to go to.

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you, too." And suddenly, Brittany just longs to hold her girlfriend. Just a hug, or even just Anna's hand in hers. She longs for her touch in the most innocent way, and it's not until now that she realizes how hard this is going to be.

Brittany's thankful when she finally hears the beeping of her phone, letting her know Anna hung up. Which is silly, they aren't twelve year olds playing the ' _no you hang up first'_ -game, but Brittany just suddenly lost strength to actually hit that button that stops the connection between her and Anna. She shakes it off by taking a deep breath, and the fresh air filling her lungs gives her the strength back to put on a smile. She's got plenty to be happy about, and her girlfriend having a good time filming in Hawaii with one of her best friends was definitely one of them. She enters the shop again just when Kelley plans to walk out, holding a big plastic bag with the canvas painting.

"That was quick." The blonde says excited. "Is it all good?" Brittany gets the bag handed over and a quick look into it is all she needs. "Thanks again, Miss!" Brittany brings out with a smile towards the young lady that's standing behind the counter, who just waves without looking up from her computer screen, and the two girls walk out the door.

"Seriously, you're thanking her?! She should thank me for not punching her lights out. So rude." Kelley says as they make their way down the street.

"You don't know what she's going through." Brittany says offended, but also with a small smile, because she knows the girl is right.

"Yeah, I'm guessing an era of not getting laid is what she's going through." Kelley says, leaving Brittany with the laughs.

"Alright, how about some coffee?" The blonde asks her best friend, who answers with a loud scream.

* * *

"Okay." Kelley says with her serious voice as they sit down at a booth in the back of the coffee shop. "I understand why you didn't tell her about the paparazzi. I guess." She throws one of her judging looks towards the blonde in front of her before continuing. "But, why the hell are you gonna hang those pictures up in your house, Snow?!"

Brittany takes a zip of her coffee first. "I just like the pictures. I know Anna will, too."

"I get _that_. So, what? You're not gonna tell her until she gets back and she'll see your gorgeous faces hanging in the hallway?"

"I was actually thinking bedroom." Brittany giggles. "Okay, I know it's stupid, I just don't want her to have to deal with this while working."

"I don't think that's it. Well, not just it." Kelley takes a zip of her coffee, pointing her index finger at the blonde as if she's figured it all out. "You're scared."

"I'm scared." Brittany nods sarcastically, awaiting an explanation.

"You are! You're scared of what she'll say. You're scared she'll tell the press she's not with you, that she's not dating anyone, that's she's happily alone."

"Why would I be scared of that?" Brittany feels her face fall, but she manages to hide it. She thinks, at least.

"Come on, we all know Anna was the one who didn't wanna go public! Tell me, who's idea was it to tell me? All your friends? Your parents, for God's sake!"

"Okay, that was me, but Anna was cool with it." Brittany lies.

"Was she?" Kelley doesn't let go easily, unfortunately for Britt.

Brittany remembers how Anna reacted last time with her parents. But that was just because she feared the couple's reaction. It's not like she was.. _ashamed_ of her. Was it? Thinking back about how Brittany had to convince her girlfriend their friends needed to know, she was noticing a pattern.

Kelley recognizes Brittany's silence and the stares at her hands, and she feels bad for making her best friend doubt her relationship "Look, all I'm saying is that keeping things from the one you love never works out. Never, Britt." The girl puts her hand on Brittany's in comfort.

"Yeah." Brittany responds with a smile before checking out the room. "You wanna get out of here?"

Kelley finished her last bit of coffee and grabs her coat from the empty chair. "Ready if you are, Snow."

* * *

"Swear, the press in this place is just getting bigger by the day." Anna mentions to Aubrey while walking off set, seeing guys with camera on the other side of the street, hanging over the fences the crew got set up.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Ugh, this has been the longest day ever, you wanna go get drinks before heading down to the hotel?" Aubrey asks the smaller girl, although she probably already knows the answer.

"Dude, it's the middle of the night and we have to be back here at seven, I'm not gonna get drinks, crazy!" Anna laughs at the disappointed face Aubrey puts on.

"You're no fun, Kendrick." Aubrey follows Anna's lead towards the hotel. "Who're you texting? Or should I say sexting?" She throws a wink after.

"Shut up, I'm just texting Snow good morning in case she wakes up before I do."

"Jesus, what, are you two married now? You've been away for one fucking day."

"Two." Anna pouts cute. "Shut up, okay!" The brunette nudges Aubrey's side. "I don't want her to think I'm forgetting her."

"Jees, well just put me on the phone next time and I'll tell her you're talking about her all day. Literally."

"I do not!" Anna blushes, because _maybe_ she does. "Ah shit, looks like they found out in which hotel we're staying." Anna sighs, looking at the paparazzi in front of the hotel entrance.

"Well fuck. You wanna go 'round the back?" Aubrey asks, already changing their direction.

But Anna notices a little girl. She's standing next to the guys with cameras and it looks like she's holding a piece of paper. A woman, probably the mother, has an arm around the little girl and they both look quite excited. Anna knows she can't let the girl just stand there, even though she wasn't even sure she came to see her, or Aubrey. "No, it's fine, let's just go this way." Anna says, already crossing the street. As she approaches the girl, who's got her back towards her, she notices what she's holding isn't in fact a piece of paper. It's a magazine, opened on the page that has her face spread across it. An instant smile hits Anna's face and she doesn't think twice when she tabs the little girl on the shoulder. She wants to say something nice, but the little girl is quick to turn around and is now hugging Anna's legs really tight. She likes it, and not just because most people that hug her are three feet taller than her. Although, this girl must've been no older than six, so it's not really something to be proud of.

"Hey, little girl, what's your name?" Anna kneeled down to face the girl.

"I am Erica." The girl just smiles while holding tight onto Anna's hands.

"That's such a pretty name! Is this your mommie?" Anna looks up to the woman who's just smiling down on the two, and then turns her gaze back to the young girl, who is just nodding. "Yeah? Have you and your mommie been standing her long? You weren't waiting for me, now, were you?" Anna pokes the girl softly who instantly starts to laugh.

"Yes, we were." The girl hands over the magazine and a pen.

"Oh, of course." Anna exclaims and writes down: ' _To a very pretty Erica'_ and signs her name underneath it.

"Thank you so much." The mother tells Anna and accepts the magazine again.

Anna waves goodbye to the girl and only then realizes the paparazzi has been taking pictures of them all along. Aubrey locks their arms together and they make their way towards the hotel entrance. As they pass the press, Anna hears some guys asking her about ' _a woman in her life_ ' and she thinks she hears the words ' _pictures_ ', but as usual, she's distracted by Aubrey telling her how they could've shared that nice moment with the little girl, because Aubrey could use some positive news about her in the papers.


	9. Two sleepless nights and two reasons

**Hey guys! It's a short one, I apologize. I'm leaving to the airport in like less than two hours but I just had to give you guys something before going on a two-week vacation. (also had limited time to re-read so please excuse any mistakes) I will probably get a ton of inspiration when lying on the beach 24/7 so, all I'm saying is stay tuned ;) Thanks for reading and let me know what you think of it as usual! Love you all, see you in two weeks!**

* * *

The next night, Brittany had laid awake thinking about what Kelley had said. Or more what her own mind made of it. Around 3 a.m. she fell asleep crying, because her mind went over it so many times, she actually started to believe Anna was ashamed of being with her and what they had wasn't real. Of course when morning arrived and she found a simple good morning text from her love, the girl felt stupid for even thinking such things and went on with her day as if nothing happened. But everyone knows your true feelings come out in the midst of the night, and so did Brittany in the back of her mind. But she ignored it as she began her day with her usual cup of coffee and then she was off unpacking the boxes that were in the living room and kitchen.

The first two hours are easy; loud music on to sing your heart out, dancing through the room while occasionally cleaning out a box. During the next two, the dancing stops and the singing becomes softer. Things start to fall, break and a particular blonde starts to get agitated. After the third mug scatters around the floor, the girl throws a fourth after it, realizing while picking up the broken pieces what a bad idea it was. After the kitchen is clean again, Brittany thinks a few episodes of Parks and Recreation will calm her down again. She usually doesn't get angry. She is calmness herself, but there's something about this day. Brittany blames it on her lack of sleep, and definitely not on the reason _why_ she couldn't sleep.

She turns the TV off after the last episode of season four, because Anna still hasn't gotten to season five and they always watch together. She thought this would make her feel better, because watching Amy Poehler usually does that, but instead it has increased sadness. She's not longer angry, that's something. But she misses Anna today. It's not the first time she's felt not good enough for her girlfriend, but usually Anna would be around and, as if she knew, she'd grab Brittany's hand or say something stupid that would take Brittany's mind completely off of it. And she knows it's stupid, but she's already dialing Anna's number. She just needs that reassurance again.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

Anna's voice instantly puts a smile on Brittany's face and she hates how easy she does that. But secretly she doesn't hate that at all.

"Hey, nothing is up, I just wanted to hear your voice. Are you busy?"

"No, I'm at set, but we're mostly waiting 'till the crew's got everything set up. What's going on back there, woman?"

"Just working on those boxes in our living room." Brittany sighs when her eyes find boxes everywhere around. Yeah, she shouldn't have watched that entire Parks and Rec season.

"You better hurry up. I don't wanna come back to a house full of boxes again." Anna jokes. "Hey, did you sleep alright? You sound tired."

Brittany figures there's no reason to lie, as her girlfriend just totally guessed from miles away something was wrong. Her voice always gets softer when she does. "Not really, I had kind of a bad night." Brittany sighs.

"Why didn't you call me, babe?"

Brittany shakes her head as if her girlfriend could see that through the phone. "No, God no, it was just a bad night. I'm fine."

"You know you can just call me whenever, Snow. I don't care how late it is." Anna says truthfully. All she wants is to just be there for Brittany and let nothing come between them, no matter how many miles they are apart.

"Yeah, I know." Brittany just smiles as comfortable silence takes over. "So what'd you do last night? Another night out?"

They spend the next twenty minutes making small talk, laughing when silence takes over and flirting whenever there's a chance to. They eventually have to hang up, because Anna has to shoot a scene, so Brittany continues her day with singing and dancing all through the house using the boxes as a stage, microphone, guitar and whatever else she can think of.

* * *

At the end of the afternoon, she's finally cleaned out the kitchen and living room. She's proud of how much she has done over these last few days, especially since she has to start her new job tomorrow. Although it's just outside LA, Brittany can't leave Billy at home at the risk of having to pull an all-nighter at set. She's bringing him over to her parents' house later today, which is why she's rushing to pack some things right now. Billy's toys, Billy's food, Billy's leashes. And when she thinks she's got everything, she hurries packing her own things for work tomorrow. She got a call earlier saying that she was gonna be there for at least two weeks straight, and with Anna gone and Billy staying at her parents, she agreed to staying on set. It's not a big blockbuster movie with a million dollar cast, like Anna's project at the moment, which Brittany was happy about. It means everyone had his own trailer instead of a hotel floor, and they ate sandwiches for lunch all together on the side of the road instead of caviar and champagne. Yeah, this was definitely more Brittany's lane.

* * *

When she arrives at her parents' house, her mother is almost done cooking dinner and her father is, of course, asking questions about her and Anna's relationship. Brittany is just happy the man shows interest and he seems genuinely happy about the two being together. He asks her what it's like in the house without Anna, and Brittany honestly explains that it's quiet without Anna singing and joking all day.

After they've finished dinner, they talk about Brittany's upcoming film over coffee, and Brittany tells them everything she knows about it, which isn't that much, she realizes. After two cups of coffee, Brittany tells the couple she must go in a bit, and she goes to say goodbye to Billy, which is harder than she thought. Billy is her baby and she hates leaving him behind, but he's gonna be taken good care of here. If there was one thing she knew, it was that. Her parents treat him like he's their own.

* * *

The rest of the evening, Brittany spends in bed, reading the script with the album Unleash The Dragon of Sisqo playing in the background. She falls asleep right after rocking out to The Thong Song and startles awake to You Are Everything, which of course reminds her of Anna. The girl unlocks her phone and sees she got a message from her love, about three minutes ago. Damn, she knew she shouldn't have turned the music up that loud.

 **Anna (0:14 a.m.): Hey ugly, still up and time for a FaceChat? I'm off early today.**

Brittany jumps up from her sleeping position and backs her back up towards the head end of the bed. She fixes her hair real quick, but knows none of that matters as she's already FaceTiming her girlfriend.

"You know, it's called FaceTime. Not FaceChat. Weirdo." Brittany laughs and her cheeks turn red almost instantly when she watches Anna's movements. It's only been a few days, but now that she sees her girl on the screen of her phone, it suddenly feels like it's been a thousand days since she's last held her.

"I don't know all that stuff, be glad I downloaded this dumb app!" Anna throws back, her lips turned into a grin. "Hey!" She yelps out and points a finger at the screen, holding it right there for a few seconds as her eyes drift off. "Are you listening to Sisqo?" The brunette asks the girl who just hides her guilty face behind her hands, but Anna can tell just by the look in her eyes what the rest of her face looks like. "Not the damn album, Britt! For God's sake." Anna laughs as she throws her head back dramatically.

"It's a good album!" Brittany says in her defense, even though it's weak. The laughter dries out and comfortable silence takes over as the two just keep their eyes on each other.

"You were totally sleeping, though, weren't you?" Anna unconsciously breaks the silence by this statement.

"Maybe." Brittany flusters.

"Still tired from not getting any sleep last night?

Brittany just nods and Anna's lips curl once again into a grin, but this time it's much more devious. "Up all night thinking about me, Snow?"

"Yeah." Brittany answers truthfully, only realizing what her girlfriend meant when she's met with Anna's eyes. "Not like that!" Brittany spits out with a giggle.

"Okay. But maybe a little like that." Anna whispers because her own laughter takes over.

Brittany only now realizes Anna's in her room, on a bed as well as her. And even though she wasn't good at flirting, consciously that is, the words leave her mouth without thinking it over. "Maybe I want to."

Anna's eyes widen and her jaw dropped in shock. "Oh, Snow!" She is able to bring out. "Feeling flirty now, are we?" Anna replies with a wink.

"Oh, I'm feeling something." Brittany grins back as she throws her shirt over her head. She watches Anna's eyes linger on her bra right before she takes that off as well.

* * *

The next day Brittany wakes up tired again, but this time with a smile on her face. And Anna? Anna is just glad she downloaded that stupid app.


	10. Ball Pit Fighting

**_Hey guys! Thanks all for following the story! To the person who said that Billie is a girl; I know haha. I realized that after the first chapter that included him and decided to just go with 'Billy' and 'he/him' because I thought it would be more confusing if I suddenly made him a girl xd But thank you for telling me, I appreciate it ! To everyone else; hope you like this chapter, let me know, and I'll update more often now that I'm back from vacation ;) Lots of love!_**

* * *

Brittany's driving in her car, singing along loudly to Taylor Swift on the radio. It's been two long weeks, working her ass off, but she's been doing it with the most amazing people. She has a few days off now, five to be exact, and she's just on her way home. She picked up Billy first from her parents' house, obviously. They asked her to stay for dinner, but Brittany just needs a day for herself right now.

It was bad timing, sure. Anna gets her few days off next week. Brittany had tried to see if her scenes could be shot first, but both girls know the cast has no saying in when what gets filmed. So, yes, it sucks. But maybe next month they'll have some days off at the same time. They've both been pretty busy, that helped a lot to speed the time, and they spent almost every second with other people, so loneliness only crept in when it was the dead of night and both girls couldn't sleep. They spent a lot of those nights talking on the phone, sometimes about nothing, sometimes about how their relationship couldn't last if they'd never see each other. The latter conversation would always be one of them crying and the other comforting them, promising things will work out just fine. That they were just fine.

During one of those late night conversations, Anna had told her things were great between them, because the paparazzi wasn't on to them. How that would change everything, and really, Brittany planned on telling her. She really was, but how could she after that? Besides, the pictures have been long forgotten by most people, except for some _'shippers_ ' online, as Anna called them. But the press wasn't following them, there were no fake headlines about them breaking up, or having affaires, like there always would when a known couple would even hang out with anyone else but their significant other.

But Brittany still plans on telling her girlfriend about the pictures. How could she not? She has the two hanging in their bedroom and they pretty much speak for themselves. That's why she has to tell her this week, before Anna comes home to watch Billy in her free time.

In the meantime, they sure have gotten to know each other better. Whenever Brittany felt alone and unsure of Anna's commitment to their relationship, a single text would be enough and Anna would always call her back as soon as she could; which was always within 24 hours. She didn't expect that from the girl who was basically married to her job.

* * *

Brittany pulls into their street and parks the car on the side of the road. She grabs the two suitcases she brought with her the day she left. She plans on throwing everything that's in there in the washer immediately. With the two cases, and Billy on the leash, she struggles to get to the front door of the apartment. When she finally makes it, she realizes the key is in one of the packed suitcases. _Of course_. She curses as she goes through the one which holds her purse and luckily she finds it there, indeed. She picks Billy up as she unlocks the front door and, she's glad she did.

She has to push the door open with all she's got. There is definitely something behind it, Brittany thinks, as she suddenly sees what.

Rolling out from the house and through the door, over Brittany's feet, first a few balls. Then followed by more and more different colored balls.

Brittany just smiles as her eyes follow the plastic balls roll onto the street. She knows exactly who did this. She pushes herself and Billy through the door and closes it behind her with little force; the balls do most the work. Her eyes scam through the room who has been turned into a ball pit; the balls coming to Brittany's thighs as she fights herself through it.

"Alright, very funny, I'll admit." She yells through the room. "You can come out now, Anna." She chuckles at the sight. She can't believe her girlfriend did this. "You're not hiding underneath these, are you?" She careful pushes her legs through all the balls in the living room, but there's no sound of Anna. Yes- sound. Brittany's a hundred per cent certain her girlfriend did this, and she knows she's hiding somewhere, waiting for Britt to find her. So yes, she's looking for a sound. Anna was always bad at controlling her laughter. And if she went through all this trouble to get it done, you could bad your ass there was a petit brunette somewhere lying around, two hands covering her mouth to not let a single sound escape and give her away. Brittany was determined to find her.

"Alright, I guess I'll just go play in the ball pit by myself. Just me and Billy, playing in the living room ball pit."

Brittany stops moving and listens carefully to anything that could give Anna away, but there's nothing. Seconds go by and there was still no sound, not a single ball moving or rolling around. Brittany starts to walk into the kitchen that is also filled with balls, but there's also nothing. She moves further, pushing one leg through the wall of balls and then the other, and then she stops at the door leading into the bedroom. It's closed.

"Anna?" She slowly opens the door and two green, five blue and a red ball roll through the bedroom as Brittany pushes herself and Billy through, careful not to let any other balls escape. Her eyes find the tiny girl's body instantly, sitting on the end of the bed. "What are you doing here?" Brittany asks confused as she drops Billy to the ground, who runs straight to Anna.

"Did you like the ball pit? I thought the room could use some color." Anna says without her usual wittiness.

"Yeah, I would've liked it better if you were in it." Brittany's not sure what's going on, although there's a thought in her head that she's trying to shake off.

"Come here." Anna pats the place next to her on the bed and waits for Brittany to have sat down before opening her mouth again. "Explain to me what I'm looking at, please."

Anna's so calm, it scares Brittany a little bit, but she has no choice anymore. She's kept this from her for way too long. "It's a picture of us. Two, actually."

"Yeah. That I see."

"It's from uh, when we were at the airport." Brittany wants to continue, but Anna's quicker.

"I can also see that. What I can't see, is who took this picture."

For the first time, Anna looks at her and Brittany swallows away the lump in her throat, but never breaks eye contact with the girl next to her. "I don't know who took it, I found them online." Brittany answers truthfully.

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Anna's jumped up from the bed and is now pacing the room, hands moving from her face, to the side of her body, to the air around her, and back to her face again. "You go online, you find these pictures of us, private pictures, really! And then you decide it would be a fun idea to hang it in our bedroom. Is that,- am I summing that up right?"

There's no more calmness inside the tiny lady, only fury, most of it to find in her eyes.

"Anna, that's not how it-"

"Don't bullshit me, Britt!" Anna snaps. "You fucking found out that the press knew of us, and instead of telling me, you got the proof hanging on our bedroom wall."

"Okay, yes, I should have told you. Can you please calm down, so we can have a normal conversation about this."

"I don't wanna have a fucking normal conversation, Britt! We could've had a normal conversation if you told me this sooner. Now, I wanna know why you lied to me." Anna stops her pace right in front of Brittany and looks her straight in the eyes.

"I didn't mean to lie to you, babe." Brittany's mistake was more than just the weak excuse, because Anna heads towards the door after she tried to touch her hand.

"You know what?" Anna stops when her hand reached the doorknob. She chuckles, but it's one of those painful chuckles, that actually indicate she's hurt. "I lied to you, too. Yeah, I talked to Jake a week ago and I knew all along I'd be off the same days as you. I lied when I said I couldn't get the same days off as you, I lied when I said I had next week off. But you know what? My surprise was five hours of getting a fucking room filled with balls, your surprise was a kick in the stomach."

And with that she's out. As Anna threw the door open, the balls came rolling into the bedroom in a fast pace, but Brittany just stays in the same spot, paralyzed almost, as she watches her girlfriend storm out of the house. Which, she realizes now, is probably pretty hard considering the ball pit she's fighting her way through. And if this was any other occasion, she'd probably laugh her ass off, watching Anna stumble and fall in her attempt to get out.

But this time it's not funny. And Brittany feels a tear run down her cheek to confirm that it is anything but funny.

* * *

Anna slams the door shut behind her and kicks the suitcase that's standing next to the door. Not for any particular reason, it was just the closest and Anna needed to hit something. After, she realizes it's Brittany's and that she must've left them out here to be able to enter the house.

Just thinking about her girlfriend makes her grind her teeth and bald her fists. She usually doesn't get this angry, but Brittany had no right to keep this from her. It was just as well her business as Britt's, and to think they talked daily and she never mentioned it makes Anna's skin crawl.

Ten minutes later Anna finds herself in the local pub. Sure _it's cliché_ , but she didn't have another place where she could be alone in this city. She didn't feel like seeing friends, family and definitely not the press. She needed to be alone to cool off.

A half an hour, and five beers, later, Anna is not cooled off at all. She blames the alcohol for making her even more furious about the situation.

And it sure doesn't help that Brittany is walking through the pub door, heading her way.

She downs her beer and gets up. She's ready to continue what they started at the house, and if Britt wants to do that here, so be it.


	11. Fighting While Loving

**Thanks for reading and leaving nice messages as always! Hope y'all enjoy the chapter! Tell me what you think ;)**

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Brittany has always known Anna as a small ball of fury, whether it's about something she's passionate about or dislikes close to the point of hate. But she's never seen her fury pointed towards her, anger maybe even, as she watches Anna storm out of her seat and head towards her, balding her fists and grinding her teeth as she spits the words out. Brittany isn't scared though, not even intimidated by her girlfriend's aggression. She just walks pass her and pays the bartender way too much, leaving Anna to think that he must've called her she was here, only adding fuel to her fire.

"I said, what the fuck are you doing here?" Anna asks again when Brittany has turned back to face her.

"Let's go." Brittany leads her out the door and Anna's too slow to put up a fight. It's not until they're a few steps out, her girlfriend shakes her arm out of her grip.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Yes, Anna could be a real child at times. Usually, it's in that cute way where she has to hug all the stuffed animals in stores or when she drags Brittany behind her, because ' _she saw a puppy!'_. But now, it's not really cute. It stings Britt in the chest, because it's _grounded_. She has every reason to be mad, but she's not fighting with her here out and about. She has to get her home first.

"Yes, you are. We're not doing this here, Anna." Somehow, her full name feels weird on her tongue, but it wasn't an appropriate time for nicknames.

Anna stares her dead in the face for a few seconds, and when Brittany reaches over to grab her arm and pull her with, the brunette angrily slaps her arm away from her and starts to walk on her own, Brittany following her pace next to her.

All the way to the house, they share no words nor looks, except for when Anna bumped into some guy (because she didn't wanna be within Brittany's reach, so she choose to walk straight into him, after which she scolded at him and the man apologized, even though it was all on Anna) and Brittany gave her one of those ' _really, Anna?_ ' glances, but she just ignored her.

* * *

Brittany takes a seat on the couch and sighs deeply, it sounds like a mix of disappoint and annoyance, which leaves Anna no other choice than to yell "What!" at her, because, really, why was **she** angry?

"Nothing, just get it out." Brittany sighs again, legs crossed over one another as her eyes look straight into Anna's.

Anna wants to, more than anything, to just indeed let it all out. To tell her she had no right. To tell her it makes no sense. To ask her why. But she doesn't. She will not talk on her command, which was also the reason why she left the house earlier. Because she told her to ' _calm down so we can talk'_ , when they could've talked about this weeks ago had Brittany not lied to her. No, she will not talk about this when she wants to, which worked thus far because they're in the house and not outside the bar, again at Brittany's demand. "Get off the couch, I wanna sleep." Anna grabs the blanket off the big chair in the back of the room as she heads towards the couch.

Brittany's got that confused look on her face and her lips part and close again for a few times before her entire face shifts back to her usual confident self. "No, I'm watching TV." She says as she stares at the black screen.

"Britt, ugh- You're so fucking-" Anna can't even finish her sentence, that's how stupid this is. She runs a hand through her hair while shaking her head, thinking of what the best move is now. Her girlfriend is obviously challenging her to fight her, but she will not give in. Will not let her win this again. "Fine!" She spits out smug instead and heads into their bedroom, slamming the door down hard behind her, making Brittany's body startle.

* * *

Anna guesses a good thirty minutes has passed when she hears the door open and footsteps heading towards the bed she's laying in. She's glad she has her face buried in her pillow, lying under the covers with her back towards the ceiling. She doesn't move when she feels Brittany join her in the bed, thinking maybe if she'll lay as still as can be, she won't try to communicate with her.

Brittany, however, notices the fake, steady breathing. The kind that indicates Anna is trying really hard to slow her heart down; she always gets nervous when she's hiding something and her heart starts to beat more rapidly than normal. It's funny, almost, how Brittany knows her difference in heart beats and they haven't even been together that long.

That's not the only thing she knows that can help her in this situation, because even though approaching an angry Anna is the worst idea ever, she knows if she takes her walls down brick by lonely brick, she can manage to break through it. So she scooches closer first, their bodies not in contact yet, but she can hear Anna's breath hitch and she knows for sure now that the girl is awake.

She waits a few minutes, letting Anna get used to how close she is, because rushing this is not what's gonna work out well in this case. When she feels like she has waited long enough, Brittany runs one, single finger over Anna's back. Immediately, she feels the body tense under her moving hand, and she can't stop the smile that paints itself on her face. She moves her middle finger from the hip to the muscles in between her shoulder blades. They're tense, so Brittany adds some pressure, using her whole hand now to massage Anna's back.

"Stop it." Anna groans and turns around when Brittany doesn't listen. She pushes her hand off of her and immediately misses the touch, though she won't admit that.

Brittany's lips curl into a smirk as she watches Anna's eyes. They always give her away, as they do right now, because they're filled with lust and a hint of anger, which makes her brown pupils dilate and they look more beautiful than ever. "Alright, I won't touch you."

"Good." Anna spits out almost immediately, but her eyes still stay on her.

Which is a good thing, because Brittany needs her to see this, taking in the way her face changes while she gets on her hands and knees, crawling slowly over to Anna, hands and knees on either side of the brunette, flipping her hair to one side of her head when she's hanging over the small girl's body, her blonde locks hitting Anna in the face. Brittany smiles when she sees Anna is not daring to move, and she brings her lips to her girlfriend's ear, careful not to let their cheeks brush against each other. "Unless you want me to." She husks, having to ignore the urge to bit down on the skin so close to her.

Anna feels her anger being replaced by something else as her insides turn and swim through her body due to Brittany's warm breath on her ear. And she hates it. She wants to stay angry. It makes her angry she can't stay angry, because she really **is** angry. But she doesn't feel angry anymore. She does, however, feel ready to take on her smug girlfriend, because she's being way too cocky. So she moves her leg up, pressing her knee in between Brittany's thighs and she can't help but lick her lips as she watches Brittany's eyes roll back into her head.

When her eyes are back and open, Brittany finds Anna underneath her, still not moving except for the pressure she keeps on her leg. Brittany's eyes move from the brunette's eyes to her lips and back again, until she lets her body drop on top of Anna's and their lips move in sync; hungrily and passionate. Although, that doesn't last long, because Anna got a grip of the blonde hair and pulls her head back hard.

"I'm still mad at you." Anna says between grinned teeth as she switches places with Britt, now she's the one on top and the girl underneath her lays her arms lazily next to her head, pushing her hips up into Anna's.

"Do you wanna hurt me?" She just grins as her eyes follow Anna who closes the gap between their bodies, moving her lips to Brittany's mouth first, pushing her tongue in instantly and leaving just as quick, catching the blonde's bottom lip between her teeth, causing a low moan coming from Brittany's throat. Anna moves her head to her girlfriend's neck, leaving red marks down to her collar bone, placing a hand on Brittany's chest, just above her breasts, as she pushes herself up and sits down on her lap. She takes in her sight for a second before ripping the blonde's t-shirt to shreds with both her hands. Small grins appear on both their faces and Brittany attempts to move her upper body towards Anna, but the brunette roughly shoves her back into the pillows.

"Did I say you could move?"

Brittany secretly likes this, a lot. She likes it when Anna takes control, because she barely ever does in the bedroom. Sometimes, sure, she gets the upper hand, but never like this. Never like there's an actual fire inside of her and never actually being rough; she's always afraid to hurt her.

Instead of playing the game along, Brittany decides to swap the wittiness for something else. "But I need you." She pouts in a low husk, her fingers running through her own hair, then loosely over her face, swiping her bottom lip down on the way, and down her revealed chest towards Anna's body that's still resting on her lap. She runs her fingers over Anna's thigh and onto her abdomen, scratching her nails over them hard.

"How badly?" Anna asks, her voice not nearly as confident as a few seconds ago.

Brittany's not a beggar, so there is no other answer to this question than a simple smile as she pushes her hand down her own underwear, waits a few seconds and says "Quite a lot."

Anna feels frozen for what feels like minutes, before her hands move and jerk Brittany's hand out of her pants, replacing it with her own, as she pushes her body back onto the blonde's, lips finding each other instantly and Anna uses the force of her hips to help increase the pleasure her hand brings.

Brittany usually doesn't get off this fast, but there was the huge build up that did a lot of the work and she already feels her walls clench around Anna's fingers, so there's no reason to stall anymore. The blonde throws her head back and exclaims a moan of pleasure while Anna stays close to her, lips kissing her jaw and cheek, her hips still rocking down on her until she's rode off her high.

"I'm glad you're no longer mad at me." Brittany whispers when her girlfriend has lied down next to her.

"I'm still mad." Anna whispers back and crawls onto her side to face the blonde. "But, we'll talk about it in the morning." And with that, she cuddles into Brittany, her face in the creek of her neck and arms holding her tightly against her body as they both drift to sleep.


	12. You Don't Always Need Words

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! I've been super busy and also working on a new Bechloe story, so bare with me here! I will still try to update this on a weekly base, don't worry! Thanks for all the love as usual! Message me on tumblr (lifeisbechloe) if you want!**

* * *

Brittany awakes without Anna next to her, which scares her. It doesn't happen very often that Anna leaves the bed before she's awake. Brittany waits a minute, eyes closed, but she doesn't hear the toilet flush, so she assumes Anna really did leave the bed and didn't intend to come back. She takes this opportunity to roll over to Anna's side and bury her face in the girl's pillow. It smells strongly like Anna again, and Brittany smiles before jumping out the bed.

In her shirt and boxers, Brittany exits the bedroom and finds Anna in the living room, a plate on her lap and the TV screen on. She's got her back towards her, but she must've felt her presence, because she tells her there's still some eggs left.

"You didn't have to do that." Brittany whispers as her eyes scam the dirty kitchen.

"Well, you know how I always make too much for one person."

"That's why I like you." She doesn't get a response, so she grabs a plate and takes a seat next to her girlfriend on the couch. She wants to talk about things, but she remembers how Anna reacted on that the last time, so she decides to not say anything, to await Anna's initiative.

Minutes pass and Brittany has never been this uncomfortable around Anna. Never. But the girl next to her seems calm as her eyes stay on the TV, which only makes Brittany feel more uncomfortable.

"Okay!" She knew she couldn't hold that in any longer. This tension between them was building, and not the good kind of tension. "You're still mad." Brittany decides that's a much better beginning than ' _we should talk'_ , but hopefully it'll have the same outcome.

"I never said I wasn't mad, did I?"

Anna seems calm, **way** too calm, and Brittany knows she's going to explode soon. She doesn't reply, however. She knows Anna is doing this to piss her off and eventually snap, which is something she doesn't want. She's gonna stay as calm and relaxed as Anna.

Okay, so maybe she's not calm and relaxed at all, because her mind is racing and her hands are a little too obviously rubbing against each other, and it probably only takes one look at her to see she's losing it, but Anna doesn't look at her at all.

Another ten minutes pass, although it feels like years, but the clock in front of her is keeping her sane. She doesn't wanna crack, but her hand is already moving and before she can fully process what she's doing, angry eyes drill at the side of her face and she drops the remote instantly.

"Dude, what the fuck?! I was watching that!"

"I'm sorry." She says, eyes shrinking and her bottom lip disappearing between her teeth. "I just think.." She doesn't really wanna say it. She knows they should talk when Anna wants to talk, but she doesn't have a thousand years to spare.

"We should talk?" Anna asks her and she swallows hard, because the anger hasn't left her eyes yet.

"If you want to." It's lame, and weak, really, how Brittany's trying to make it seem like Anna is starting this conversation when she has literally just turned off the TV and told her they should talk. Although without using the actual words.

Anna's face however relaxes and she speaks after a long sigh. "Fine. I may have overreacted."

Brittany's been thinking about what Anna would say all night, but she never expected those words. "You didn't." She replies, her hand finding its way to Anna's thigh.

"No, I did. But it was a really dick move of you."

"I know, I'm.." She doesn't feel like she has to finish that sentence.

"Yeah."

It's quiet for a while, but not uncomfortable anymore. They didn't talk much through, but it feels like they're good again. Brittany knows she should leave the ball in Anna's corner, and maybe she's not talking anymore because she thinks they talked it out, but Britt knows she deserves more than half an apology and a squeeze of a hand.

"I ehm-" She scratches her head, wondering if it was a good decision to open her mouth. "-I found out, after you left. I didn't wanna bother you with it. Or maybe that's just what I told myself to justify it. I didn't even mean to.. I only got the picture printed, because I really liked the photos and I thought to myself ' _who cares who took them'_ , right?" It's a question, sure, but she doesn't really expect an answer. "So, I thought I'd wait after it's blown over, then tell you and when you'd come back home, maybe you'd like them, I don't know."

"Well, you skipped an important part." Anna breathes out before reaching for her girlfriend's hand. "But I do like the photo."

Brittany can't help the way her lips curl into this huge smile, making Anna roll her eyes and shaking her head, but her lips curl too.

"Stop it! I just like the way your hair looks." She says while heading into the kitchen, Brittany following her short after.

"Do you really like it?"

"Oh my God, did you eat all the eggs?!"

"What? You said I could!" Brittany chuckles. She knew they were good again; she could tell by Anna's eyes, they were shining again.

"I said you could have some, not all! I wanted a third round." The girl pouts with the empty pan in her hand.

Brittany tells her to shut up before taking the pan from her hands, placing a kiss on her lips and going off to clean the kitchen while Anna cleans the living room.

* * *

At first, Anna still feels a little awkward, thinking maybe she should apologize again for the way she reacted. They're not sixteen anymore where they fix problems with getting drunk and screaming at each other in the middle of the street. Brittany was right by dragging her home, she knows that now. Hell, she knew that yesterday as well. But rage got the best of her, and even though lying isn't what she wants in this relationship, she won't let this thing break them apart. She's sure her girlfriend knows she's made a mistake, and if she's being honest, she does like the picture. She can understand why Brittany did it. It's such a Britt move.

Anna decides, instead of bringing it up again, to turn on the radio and immediately they're both singing their hearts out, one singing the lyrics while the other does the instruments, occasionally trying both and rocking their cleaning materials around as guitars, or drum kits, or just a microphone.

When The Weeknd comes on, Brittany comes running out the bathroom and they meet each other in the middle of the living room. They claimed this song as their own a while ago and now, no matter where they are, when I Can't Feel My Face plays, they slow dance to it. Even if one is mad or asleep, it's kind of required to get up and dance. It works in most situation, but when it came on the radio for the first time in the car, they both looked at each other kind of confused and started laughing. Brittany probably thought she'd let it slide for that time, but Anna stopped the vehicle on the closed lane of the highway and, even though she was called a bunch of different bad names, Anna turned up the radio and they had their dance anyway.

"You know, I'm still mad at you." Anna says after kissing the hand that's holding hers. It smells like soap and it's still wet, but she doesn't care much.

"Are you?" Brittany asks smug, probably already noticing how there is no shred of anger in her anymore.

"Yeah. Can't believe you ate all the eggs."


	13. Days Like These Are The Best

When the house is clean, or rather when they're tired from all the jumping around and dancing, Anna suggests they deserve some lunch. They go to the restaurant that's close to their house, because they're starving and Billy is allowed inside there. Brittany watches Anna skip around while Billy tries to jump up against her legs on their way to the restaurant. It makes her happy, the way Billy gets around Anna, the way Anna gets around him. Basically, just having them both around her again. She has missed them, and she's glad Anna and her are not gonna spend their few days together fighting.

Brittany makes a mental note, however, to apologize again. It was stupid of her, she knows that now. Anna had the right to know and keeping things from each other is not the way she wants to start off this relationship. Anna deserves respect and honesty, and Brittany feels an actual stain in her heart string that she didn't give her girlfriend that.

Back in the day, when they were only friends, they never kept things from each other and she figured it would be as easy as that in an actual relationship. But it's different, Brittany has discovered. Having to decide what's best for the both of you isn't always up to you.

"What are you thinking about?" Anna asks as she locks their hands together, snapping Brittany out of her thought.

"Nothing." Brittany smiles as she pulls Anna closer to her side. "Just wondering how I got so lucky to be spending my days with you."

* * *

They reach the restaurant and apparently Anna made reservations, even though she told her it was unnecessary. Like Brittany predicted, the restaurant is more empty than not, but Anna shrugs and follows the lady to their booth. They both order a hot chocolate with whipped cream and Anna chooses the grilled cheese whereas Brittany takes the omelet. They chat about both their new projects until the waiter brings them their food and he's kind enough to have brought Billy some water.

Brittany tells the tiny woman in front of her to hold off on her food so she can snap a picture, but by the time she's found her phone in her pack-jammed bag, Anna's already halfway through her lunch, the corners of her mouth covered in ketchup as she hums something to Brittany she can't quite understand, but she gets it through the girl's facial expressions.

"I told you no pictures!" Anna pouts once she's swallowed her food and is able to form words again.

Brittany looks at the cuteness on her phone, changing the picture into her lock screen before putting her phone away, simply smiling at Anna as an answer.

"You're a jerk." She mumbles before continuing to stuff her lunch down her throat.

* * *

By the time Brittany's finished her dish, Anna has ordered, and eaten, an entire plate of cupcakes, brownies and asked the waiter for some cookies to go. Brittany wonders where in that small body all that food goes.

"You ready to go?" Anna asks her when the waiter returns with her change and the bag of cookies, She only accepts the cookies, though, and hands him back the empty bowl he got for Billy. The man wishes them a nice day and Brittany thanks him for the service before the two of them head out with Billy on the leash.

"Oh, I got a text from Rebel." Anna says surprised when they're just out the door.

"Really? What about?" Rebel is not someone who would randomly text you. Most of the time, Brittany has no idea on earth where that girl hangs out. She considers them all friends, but they're not in touch a lot.

"Apparently there's a meeting upcoming Friday. She says we have to come."

"A meeting?"

"Yeah, by the sight of the other numbers she sent this to, I think it might be about another Pitch Perfect."

They discuss how they feel about another movie about a bunch of acapella nerds. They both figured the second one would be the last, because it takes place in their senior year and at the end, they all leave college, even super senior Chloe. Anna is quite interested in seeing what the writers come up with for a part three, but Britt has her doubts. Not necessarily about the movie. It will probably be a huge success like the two previous films. But now, Anna and her are dating and she's not sure how that will influence things. Not to mention they're still on the down low. Some of the cast members know, but this means they actually are gonna have to tell _everyone_. Writers, producers, dance instructors. Brittany's not sure Anna is ready for that. Just a few days ago, she told her they've been doing so well, because not everyone was up in their business. What if this changes things for them?

"We could go and see what they want, right?" Anna's smile is soft and her hand squeezes hers. She must have noticed she was caught inside her own mind. Brittany has that, sometimes.

"Yeah- no, of course. We'll go." Brittany decides, getting from the conversation that this is what Anna wants as well.

* * *

Brittany's decided to cook Anna a surprise meal for dinner later today, but since it's only four when she gets back with groceries, she thinks she can take a short break before getting started. She finds Anna and Billy in the bedroom. It's obvious they've been playing around, because Billy's toys are shattered all over the place. Anna is rolled up into a ball on the middle of the bed with Billy in between her head and knees, her arms draping over the small dog and Brittany quickly cleans up the place, tiptoeing as to not wake neither Anna or the dog. When the toys are all in his basket again, Brittany softly takes a seat on Anna's side of the bed, getting some loose stays of hair out of her face.

"Ssh, Billy's asleep." Anna whispers eyes-closed, with one hand reaching out to Brittany and running it over her thigh when she finds her body.

"I think you are also asleep, babe." Brittany whispers back with a giggle. Anna is just too cute in those moments when she awakes for just a second or two and then falls back asleep.

"Come." Unable to make a sentence, Anna thinks one word and a soft slap on the place next to her and Billy will do. Which it does, because Brittany understands her, moving slowly to lie face-to-face with her girlfriend. Anna moves one hand away from the dog and places it on Brittany's cheek, the corners of her mouth lifting at the touch, a soft hum coming from the girl's throat as her eyes stay shut.

"Just for a little bit, then." Brittany whispers and puts her arm across Billy and lays her hand to rest on Anna's back while she gets comfortable. She's not tired, not even in the slightest. But watching Anna sleep at peace is something she doesn't mind doing.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! It's been like, a super long time since I last updated this, but I have no intention of leaving this story like this. It will keep being (relatively) short chapters so I can maybe update more. I, however, have no idea when I will be able to update again so please, bare with me here. Come talk to me on Tumblr (lifeisbechloe) about anything ;D Thanks for anyone sticking around and being patient with me ;p**


End file.
